Draco's Thoughts
by Nora9112
Summary: Lucius' sentenced to Azkanban prison and this is what is going through Draco's mind. One shot story


Disclaimer: I'm too poor to own Harry Potter it; belongs to the all mighty JKR!

A/N: I had to write this it has been in my mind for some time now. It does have SPOILERS to the 6th book so if you haven't read it and don't want to know then don't read this! I mostly wrote this for me so if you people don't like it then that's your problem, I do and this is what I think Draco's thoughts were when he saw his father sentenced. Well all that said please R&R!

Draco and Narcissa watched, as the man they had come to respect was sentenced to Azkaban Prison.

Draco couldn't meet his father's gaze as they removed his wand from his hands permanently. In Draco's eyes his father deserved what he got; and then in the back of his head, he was furious this trial was taking place.

Lucius Malfoy had never really been the ideal father. Come to think about it he'd never really been a father at all; just a figure that Draco had always envisioned in his mind when people mentioned family.

When people talked about the love of a family, he never really got what they were talking about. Fear was what Malfoy Manor was run under; fear and the wonderful thought of outdoing everyone else and being better. Discipline was another one and falling under the watchful view of the Dark Lord.

Draco never really gave a thought about not becoming a Death Eater; it had always just been there. Becoming a Death Eater was so imprinted in his mind that he never really thought about it as a choice.

Being a Death Eater never really bothered Draco; it didn't help that everyone at school had already branded him as one. Especially Potter, the name floated through his mind bitterly. In some way or another, this had to be Potter's fault. Potter always had something out for Lucius; not that Draco had ever given any thought to if it were; because he had every right to be.

He couldn't forget about that stupid fool Dumbledore, this was his fault as well; that's why when Draco had talked to the Dark Lord; he had agreed to take the assignment of killing him. Someone needed to kill him, and Draco figured it was about time someone stood up and took the liberty of doing so.

He hoped his father would be proud of him when he completed this assignment. Not only will Dumbledore be dead, but also he will have proved himself in Voldemort's eyes; and will be a Death Eater. He felt twinge of doubt, if he completes it.

He took a deep cleansing breath; of course he will complete it. He has to, Voldemort had told him he had to, or there will be consequences.

He pondered over the consequences as he stared at his fathers form once more. What would life be without his father to boss him around? Who is he to call to help him out when he's in extreme trouble at Hogwarts or if a situation arises at the Ministry?

Draco felt anger rise up in him. As much as he wanted to place the blame fully on Potter and that idiot Dumbledore, it was Lucius' fault too. If only he wouldn't have gotten himself caught; then Draco wouldn't have to listen to his mother cry at night. He wouldn't have to worry about what kind of trouble he could get into without his father being there to help him out again.

The resentment boiled inside, as he thought of the future ahead.

He blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. He will not cry over a man he never loved; a man he felt abandoned him and his mother by getting himself stupidly caught.

Why would he do this? He asked himself repeatedly in his mind. Lucius had always covered his tracks and then all of a sudden the war starts, and he what? Forgets to? Did he think of himself so superior that he wouldn't have to conceal his identity?

He decided, that he was going to learn from his father's mistakes. He may have landed himself in Azkaban, but Draco refused to go to a place without a nice warm bed and his wand. End up in a place where people can make a laughing stalk of him? No way.

Narcissa placed a hand on his arm to pull him out of his thoughts. "It's time to go dear." She whispered.

Draco nodded, and eyed the man, who was his father; get taken out of the courtroom. He wondered if this would be his last time seeing him. In some way he hoped it wasn't, but then again he prayed it was.

He took another breath and walked out with a whole new weight on his shoulders as he thought of the new school year to come.


End file.
